All Work And No Sleep
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When Tony goes to work tired and exhausted, he talks to Ziva and McGee. Then when he gets all sarcastic, Gibbs arrives in the bullpen. What will happen between the agents?


**AN: This story is dedicated to one of my best reviewers that some how always reviews every single one of my stories, so this is a sort of thank you, I guess... and that person is - Meilea2010. **

It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted. As the doors separated Tony DiNozzo stepped out and walked towards the bullpen with his bag back slung over his slouched right shoulder.

He yawned as he entered the bullpen and dragged himself over to his desk feeling Ziva and McGee's eyes watching him. He looked like he hadn't slept for a year as he had bags under his tired eyes, his hair was all messy and wind swept, the he let his bag pack fall to the floor as he reached his desk.

He looked at his friends through his half closed eyes as he slumped down in his seat and he yawned once again. He had hardly slept that night as his new neighbours next door had been having sex all night and he had heard everything.

He felt sick to his stomach just hearing each moan, each yell, and every noise. He hated that his apartment walls were so thin and made everything hear able. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep at his desk, even if Gibbs did head slap him, it would be well worth it.

Ziva and McGee were now back on their computers and typing away on the keyboards. Ziva was on a clothes website ordering a new dress for herself even though she should have been working on her case report. She had recently been buying a lot of clothes as all of her others were either to big for her or they had shrunk in the wash.

McGee was looking on a website of a band that Abby had told him to look up and they were called 'Thirty Seconds To Mars'. He had listened to some of their songs on Youtube and he had to admit they were good, but not his type of music he liked.

Tony was now yawning loudly as he leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable and he put his feet up on his desk. Just as he went to close his eyes he heard a chuckle which made him sit up and put his feet back down on the floor.

"Are you tired Tony?" McGee asked.

"What do you think McObvious?" Tony replied.

"What is it this time?" Ziva asked.

"My new neighbours. They were at it all night last night, like rabbits, and I heard everything," Tony sighed.

"Oh poor Tony. Are you jealous that you haven't got anyone?"

"No I am not jealous Ziva. I could get a woman if I wanted to," Tony defended.

"Is that so?" Ziva laughed.

Tony just looked at her and then he heard the elevator ding as the metal doors opened. Tony instantly switched on his computer as he knew his boss would kill him if he wasn't working on his case report. Then he reached over to his bag pack and he unzipped it as he pulled something out of it.

"Why do I need a woman... when I have these bad boys. They are my life, they are my love, they are my everything, they are my... Potato Chips," Tony grinned at the bag of Potato Chips in his hand.

Tony opened the packet of Potato Chips and he reached inside then pulled one out and put it in his mouth. As he ate it, he smiled at Ziva who was just looking at him with an odd look. Tony just shrugged and then he carried on eating as Ziva looked back at her computer screen, then she smiled.

At that moment Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with a cup of warm coffee in his left hand and he walked towards the bullpen. He strolled in to the bullpen with his head held high as he took a sip of his coffee and then reached his desk. He sat down in his seat, then set down his coffee on his desk and he looked at his agents.

Then as if on cue his phone that was on his desk started to ring and he took a sip of his coffee before he sighed. He picked the phone up and put it to his ear as he answered it then he cleared his throat.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said.

Tony watched as his boss spoke on the phone and he knew his three favourite words would be coming soon. He didn't know how he was meant to work when he could barely keep his eyes open. He had just finished eating his Potato Chips and he threw the empty packet in to the trash can beside his desk.

After a minute Gibbs hung up the phone, opened his desk drawers to get his badge, gun and cap, then he put his cap on his head as he picked up his cup of coffee. He took a sip as he kicked his drawer shut then he stood and looked at his agents.

"Grab your gear,"

Tony was the first one out of his friends to grab his cap, gun and badge, then as he stepped out from behind his desk he looked at Ziva. Ziva had her cap on already and she had her gun and badge in her hand as did McGee who was walking towards his friends.

"You okay Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"I'm absolutely great. Sun, sea and sand is what I could do with right now! Any other 'S' words would be a bonus," Tony smiled sarcastically.

Then as if on cue, Tony felt a hard head slap across the back of his head and he flinched at Gibbs's actions. He knew he had deserved it and he sighed as his boss walked past him then towards the elevator.

"How's that for a bonus?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed as he followed his boss and McGee laughed from behind him as did Ziva as the three of them all walked towards the elevator and out of the bullpen. As they stepped in the elevator, Gibbs smirked slightly and then hit the button for the floor they needed, then the metal doors closed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is random but I hope you enjoyed this and there are a lot of fics on the way, so stay tuned. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
